The Battle of Little Bighorn
by EvanescingSky
Summary: In a last, valiant attempt to halt America's ever reaching expansion, the tribes of Lakota, Cheyenne and Arapaho band together to fight off the growing nation. They win a great victory, but their luck is not to last.


The Battle of Little Bighorn

Lakota crouched beneath a tree, her sharp brown eyes scanning the area for any signs of the enemy. A rustle in the leaves behind her heralded the arrival of another; she flicked her eyes to see Cheyenne settle into place next to her.

"You are late," she said.

"I know," Cheyenne replied. "I saw the white men camped out a small ways down south. Crazy Horse led a band of warriors to attack them; we suffered no loses and the white men fled quickly when their rifles had run out of shot. General Custer's reinforcement shall not arrive." Lakota nodded sharply and rose to her feet, tossing her short black hair, proud determination shining in her eyes.

"Then we shall prepare for his attack," she said. Cheyenne nodded and stood as well, gripping her tomahawk, twin braids of glossy black hair draped over her strong shoulders.

"I am ready, sister," she said, unwavering in her courage. She and Lakota were not truly sisters, but in commemoration of their alliance, they referred to each other as such. They were bound together by the need to drive the white men from their land, to halt America's ceaseless expansion towards the western shore.

The two Native American tribes made their way back to the encampment where Arapaho was waiting for them.

"What news have you?" he asked, muscle rippling beneath the exposed flesh of his chest and arms. His hair was braided back, war paint drying on his face.

"Crazy Horse spotted a band of the white men down south," Lakota reported. "Cheyenne attacked and drove them away without a single casualty. General Custer continues to approach from the west."

"Very well." Arapaho looked around the village. "Prepare the women and children to flee north. We know this Custer man's techniques well-he will look for hostages. Make sure they stick together."

"Yes, brother," Lakota replied, vanishing into the teepee village to spread the news. The evacuation was quick-but not quite quick enough. Custer split his men into three groups to attack. One prong, led by Major Reno, rounded over a river and halted to shoot into the village at Arapaho's section. The gunfire felled Chief Gall's wife and children through the walls of his teepee. Enraged, the six-foot native emerged from his tent, wielding his Winchester rifle and rallied his men.

Arapaho grabbed his gun and charged America with a bone-chilling war cry, his eyes blazing with fury. This untrained pup would not take his ancestor's land away from him! They clashed furiously and Arapaho honored the name 'brave'. He drove America back across the river, the young nation fled in terror from Arapaho's awesome rage and Chief Gall's terrifying speed. Major Reno's men were tripping over themselves to escape, their minds blank with terror. America's great blue eyes were massive; gunpowder blackened his uniform and face as he ran from the natives.

America regrouped with General Custer himself, ready to charge into the massive native village and take maybe a hundred women and children hostages in exchange for surrender from Arapaho, Lakota and Cheyenne. They found the women and children alright-far too many for them to head off a small section.

While Custer blustered and paced about, trying to come up with a new course of action, America watched with ice in his veins. This battle should have been easily won! Instead, it was turning into a fight for their lives. And where were their reinforcements? They hadn't had so much as a letter from the southern branch of their attack!

Meanwhile, Captain Benteen's forces reunited with Reno's and they planned a new attack on Arapaho. They dug their heels in on the bluffs, and, using a Civil War technique, dug trenches in with whatever they had at hand and prepared to fire on Arapaho and his fearsome warriors. They could hear gunfire to the north, signaling trouble for America and Custer, but they had little choice but to focus their attention on their own badly wounded troops and the unrelenting fury of Arapaho and Chief Gall.

Meanwhile, Custer and America were being assailed by the combined forces of Lakota and Cheyenne, who fought like she-demons to avenge the loss of their territory and defend what was left. They battered America left and right, knocking him to the ground and slashing at him with their bayonets. The two female tribes fought courageously and hard, never letting up in their valiant efforts.

Cheyenne and Lakota's warriors slaughter America's horses and drove his soldiers into the hills, their eyes alight with battle hunger, their guns flashing, their braids swinging.

"General!" America gasped, clutching a gaping wound in his side and staggering backwards. "We can't go on like this!"

"Don't back down!" Custer shouted, firing on a group of braves. "We'll have these heathens down! Buck up, America!"

With a screech of anger, Cheyenne's rifle butt connected with America's head and made him gasp with pain as he stumbled to the side. America looked around in horror: the impossible was happening-he was losing! Custer's soldiers, seeing Cheyenne and Lakota beginning to take scalps, began to off themselves in an effort to get away from the furious Native Americans.

At last, Lakota felled the last few troops in her way and grabbed Custer by his collar. Cheyenne knocked his gun away and the two women glared at him, their jaws set in hatred. They had heard of his rapports with native women; he would pay for that now.

"You should learn to play nicely," Cheyenne said, raising Custer's own rifle to his temple. "Oops…too late." She pulled the trigger and blew his brains across the dry grass. America, on the ground, let out a strangled sound of horror and scrabbled backwards.

Lakota dropped Custer to the ground and, leveling her own rifle at his chest, fired as well. "Perhaps this will teach you how you should tread proud Sioux women!" Then they turned to America.

The blond nation realized his hopeless situation. All around him, Custer's men lay slaughtered on the ground and from the other side, the Native American women were slowly approaching, their eyes dark with the atrocities suffered at his hands. Cheyenne looked at his childish face and couldn't stifle a pang of pity, which was quickly replaced with loathing. He was becoming exactly what he had fought to escape during his Revolutionary War. He was becoming England.

"Get out," she growled, swinging her gun towards him.

"Go, now," Lakota added. "This is OUR land. No one will take it from us! It belongs to us! Now run home to the land you have already stolen from our brothers and sisters! Run, little America, run!"

Heeding their words, America rose clumsily to his feet and hurried off back east, to report this dismal failure to his boss.

With America gone, Lakota and Cheyenne retreated to the village, leaving the resentful women to do as they would to the corpses of the fallen white men. Down in the teepee village, they met with Arapaho, who was spattered with the blood of Reno and Benteen's forces.

"Sitting Bull was right," Cheyenne said. "We have won a great victory today!" Arapaho nodded.

"Let it be the first of many," he said. "It is time we showed these white men their place…it is not here, in our ancestral homelands. We will not be driven from them like those weaklings in the east! Like Seminole or Mohican!"

"Yes!" Lakota agreed. "We are the proud Plains People and we will not lose to the white man!"

"We will keep our home!" Cheyenne put in. They looked around at each other; these tribes which had fought so often were suddenly united against a common enemy and they would fight to the death for their way of life.

A pity their bravery was not better rewarded; they were a courageous, unique peoples and they did not deserve the card fate handed them. But seldom does a beaten nation warrant the punishment dealt by a stronger enemy; such is the way of the world.

America expanded to the west and killed off the Native Americans, reducing their numbers to so few that Arapaho, Cheyenne and Lakota all faded within the century, leaving nothing behind but a weary, subdued people and a whisper of the things that once had been-of a life of freedom that had once been theirs.

* * *

><p>AN: Huzzah! It's my first Hetalia fic featuring the Native Americans! This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time; I count each tribe as a seperate nation and their story deserves to be told as tells the story of the Battle of Little Bighorn, in which the combined forces of the Lakota, Cheyenne and Arapaho tribes won an undeinable vicotry over Genral Custer. I could ramble on about the details of the battle and the people involved, but instead I'll just supply you with this link if you're really curious (It's a facinating battle to study): [link]<p>

Here's a bit of info on the Native Americans I portrayed:

Lakota

Sex: Female

Age (appearance): 27

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Section of America where the tribe resides: North and South Dakota

Language: Lakota

Human Name: Touches Clouds

Cheyenne

Sex: Female

Age (appearance): 24 Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Section of America where the tribe resides: South Dakota, Montana

Language: Cheyenne

Human Name: Morning Star

Arapaho

Sex: Male

Age (appearance): 26

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black Section of America where the tribe resides: Colorado, Wyoming

Language: Arapaho

Human Name: Little Raven

Their human names come from well-known chiefs of their tribes. As for genders, "Lakota" and "Cheyenne" just sounded female to me and while I know the women did not fight, as nation mascots, Lakota and Cheyenne would have been involved in the battle. The Sioux-we can't forget them-were also involved in this battle. A note on personalities: I haven't exactly hammered out these characters, as this is a short piece and the first I've written abou them, but I imagine Arapaho and Lakota to be very stubborn and hard-headed, fierce fighters unwilling to back down. Cheyenne is more subdued, but still willing to stick it out to protect her people. I love America, don't get me wrong and I'm very proud of the country...but we have done some awful things and this was one of them.


End file.
